


Shotgun

by aron_kristina



Category: Big Lebowski (1998), Supernatural
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, Drugged Sex, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a blindfold_spn prompt: The Dude shows up at Camp Chitaqua, and gets high with Cas. Cas doesn't think he's smoking right, but that's just like, his opinion, man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun

"You're, like, smoking it wrong," is first thing Cas says in. Well. A while. He's got really awesome weed, and the Dude has lost his sense of time, not that it was all that good to begin with.

"What," he says, and turns to Castiel. He's got a really weird name. And blue eyes.

"It's just, like, my opinion, man," Cas says, smoke curling out of his mouth.

"Huh," the Dude says, 'cause everyone has a right to their opinion. He leans back and looks at the ceiling.

"I can show you," Cas says, from somewhere to the left of him. He hears a sliding noise and then Cas is lying down on top of him. His eyes are really blue. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," the Dude says. He has an idea of what's coming, but he really doesn't feel like resisting. Resistance is futile. Or whatever. It's not his style, anyway. He's more of a flow guy.

He breathes out when Cas's face comes closer, and opens his mouth to breath in the smoke from Castiel's lungs. In terms of high it's not really better, second hand smoke and all, but it's nice. He breathes out the smoke back into Castiel, and they lie like that. Mouth to mouth. Most of the smoke has disappeared when Cas takes another hit. The Dude gets an urge to rub himself against Cas, so he does. He thinks he might be like a cat, wanting to be scratched, or something. Cas puts a hand in his hair and presses back. Whole body rubs that feel like scratching an itch. The Dude doesn't usually get turned on by smoking, and he's not now either, but he wouldn't say no to a blow job. Or hand job. Actually, maybe it's better just like it is, because otherwise Cas would have to get off him, and he'd get cold.

Castiel licks his mouth, his chin, gets him wet with saliva. He's got both hands in the Dude's hair now, and he's rubbing up against him more insistently. The Dude is pretty fine with lying there, being used as a sex toy. He kisses Cas lazily, mostly just licking at the parts he can reach.

Castiel's movements slow down. As far as the Dude knows he's not come, but that is not his problem. He's fine just laying around here. Maybe sleep a bit. Just closing his eyes, and yeah...


End file.
